


欲望与荆棘

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	欲望与荆棘

狭窄的更衣室带来的隐秘感让两人瞬间兴奋起来，堂本光一揽着堂本刚的腰往自己怀里带，手隔着裙子揉捏了一会儿圆润的臀部，有些粗糙的布料混着柔软的触感在掌心带起一阵阵电流。另一只手将拉链拉到尽头，总算能探进去摸一摸大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤  

 

不过他发现堂本刚连打底裤都没穿，一想到堂本刚就只穿着内裤和一条半长的裙子在自己面前晃了一天，堂本光一全身的血都开始往下半身涌

 

“造型师怎么又给你穿裙子…”堂本光一嘟囔着，“太折磨人了…”

 

 “这是我自己的衣服。”堂本刚亲亲堂本光一的下巴，露出一个狡黠的笑 

 

 其实堂本光一真的只是想进来摸一摸而已，这会儿却已经被这个笑勾了魂，捉住那微翘的上唇吻着，堂本刚主动伸出舌尖与他的纠缠在一起，彼此的气息在互相摩擦的唇瓣之间交换，堂本刚摄取到堂本光一口腔里淡淡的烟草味，意识也开始混沌起来  

 

直到堂本刚感受到堂本光一的手已经不安分的探进了内裤里面，才后知后觉的扭了扭想退出他的怀抱  偶尔有工作人员来回走动的脚步声，堂本刚气息不稳地说：“别玩了，还有工作…”  

 

“你乖一点，很快就好了。”堂本光一轻咬着堂本刚的颈子，裙子里的手把堂本刚的内裤扒了下来，不出意料的摸到了已经湿润的前端 

 

 “很快？”堂本刚眯起眼看着堂本光一头顶的发旋，“老爷爷果然已经不行了吗？”   

 

“……”听到这句话堂本光一恶意的掐了一把柔软的大腿内侧，“行不行试一下就知道了。”    

 

接下来的事情变得顺理成章，时间紧迫两个人连上衣都没脱，堂本刚熟门熟路地解开堂本光一的皮带，裙子这个时候就变得方便起来，堂本光一将堂本刚的裙子掀到腰际，把裙角往他手里一塞

 

   “拿好。”    

 

堂本刚听话地抓住，下半身暴露在微凉的空气中让他打了个寒颤，身体往前一倾靠在了堂本光一身上   

 

堂本光一会意，扶稳堂本刚的身体，抬起他的一条腿，已经硬得不行的分身急不可耐地往堂本刚的身体里挤   

 

堂本刚放缓了呼吸试图让自己放松，不过心理准备这种东西永远是事前做不足的，显然两个人都低估了没有物理润滑带来的困难  

 

 巨物埋进身体的时候堂本刚终于受不住哼了出来，声音染上了压抑嘶哑的哭腔：  “不行…疼…”  

 

 紧致的内壁在不断排斥异物的入侵，时间紧迫堂本光一也不敢硬来，知他忍痛，忙放缓了动作，一边安抚性地揉捏堂本刚腰侧的软肉让他放松下来

 

 “乖，放松一点让我进去。”堂本光一咬着堂本刚的耳朵轻声哄道   

 

堂本刚疼得只想踹身前的人一脚，就不应该答应这只发情的狐狸在这种时候乱来，弄得两人处在一个进退两难的境地   

 

堂本光一看到堂本刚因为疼痛咬得泛白的下唇，心里一阵后悔，心疼地擦了擦堂本刚额角渗出的薄汗，正欲退出他的身体时被堂本刚拉了回来 

 

  “继续…”堂本刚喘着气说，“把我弄成这样就要走？”    

 

堂本光一笑了，同时又有些无奈，这个人就是吃准了他会满足他的一切要求吧。堂本光一将堂本刚的腿扳开了些，堂本刚提着裙子张开腿的模样实在是至高无上的色情画面，让堂本光一的气息越发不稳  

 

 “快…”堂本刚催促着，再磨蹭下去真的没有时间了，堂本光一便往里埋了几分，堂本刚猛地抓住了堂本光一的手腕，完全进入的那一刻，身体被填满时胀痛的感觉让堂本刚几乎喘不过气来   

 

堂本光一等堂本刚适应之后就试着抽插起来，然而还不够湿润的甬道和站立的体位让他动作得有些困难，忍得堂本光一几乎要发狂  

 

胀得实在难受，堂本刚攀着堂本光一的肩抬了抬腰，堂本光一顺势托住了他的臀部，趁机往上顶了几下，引得堂本刚腿一软差点站不住 

 

随着后穴渗出越来越多黏腻的液体，进出也变得更容易了起来，痛苦与快感交织着，这种原始而野性的感觉让两个人近乎疯狂，疼痛近似一种仪式，从皮肤的贴合处生出盘根错节的缠绕荆棘，咬着脊髓攀上神经丛，极致的快感让人绝望又让人沉迷 

 

堂本刚咬紧堂本光一肩头的衬衫，把泄出的呻吟咽了回去，口水濡湿了衬衫渗进了堂本光一的皮肤，他偏过头，在怀中之人的额角印下一吻 

 

被顶弄得起起伏伏之时，堂本刚觉得自己就像落入海中的人，随时都会窒息的快感淹没了他，他不知道究竟是快感带来疼痛还是疼痛带来快感，高潮的瞬间，堂本刚狠狠地咬了堂本光一一口

 

堂本光一生生地受下了这一口，或者说要不是事后看到齿印，他根本不知道堂本刚咬了他，快感已经遍布了所有的脑神经，堂本刚高潮之后不断收缩的内里也让他忍不住射了出来 

 

体液从两人交合的地方流出，顺着白嫩的腿流了下来，堂本光一看到混着一丝血色的精液，连忙退了出来，伸手往还在张合的穴口一探，果然流血了

 

堂本光一顿时慌了，着急忙慌地掏纸巾去擦，看到只流了一点点后松了口气，抱紧怀里的人捏了捏后颈，“疼吗？”

 

堂本刚没好气地说：“你说呢？” 

 

堂本光一心疼极了，他忘了心爱的人忍疼的功力也是一级的，当时就不应该继续

 

“对不起…”道歉的话语被堂本刚堵了回去，一个简单的吻却包含了堂本刚所有的温柔

 

堂本刚闭着眼窝在堂本光一的怀里，两个人温存了一会儿，才想起来待会还有工作

 

“真是…”堂本刚低头看了看狼藉的下半身，突然庆幸起自己穿的是裙子

 

堂本光一穿好衣服，又帮堂本刚整理乱了的头发，突然又想到什么似的，蹲下来把裙子上的拉链拉到了最底端，然后站起来亲了亲堂本刚的脸颊 

 

堂本刚被气笑了，看着先探了个头走出去的堂本光一，轻声说了一句： “小气鬼。”           

 

END        


End file.
